When The Sun Rises
by Awksmar
Summary: Klaus and Caroline are having a baby, but Klaus' family is way to invested in the lives especially Klaus' mother Esther. Au and human klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

**When the Sun Rises**

"Klaus are you serious we are not naming our baby after your psycho mother" Caroline said as she glared daggers at the back of his head. She has had enough of this, there was no way in hell she was going to name her daughter after her crazy mother in-law, who also happens to hate her guts.

"Love my mother is not psychotic, she is just very protective of her favorite son, that's all and she does not hate you, so stop thinking that."

"What are you talking about? She totally hates me, do you not see the way she looks at me whenever we go to Sunday dinner I bet if I wasn't pregnant she would poison me."

"Okay that is a bit too dramatic even for you. You two just need to find something in common, you know that is not me. Maybe you should invite her to go baby shopping with you and your mother."

"Do you not remember what happened when I invited your mom dress shopping, she went total psycho on my bridesmaid, she made Elena and Bonnie cry, and Katherine almost killed her. Elijah would have been sad to see his wife go to jail."

Caroline was still traumatized by that, and quite frankly still mad. Esther had made such a huge scene that she was no longer able to get her bridesmaids dresses from there and had to go to another store. Lets just say that was another thing Esther has ruined in her life. Even though it was 3 years ago she has not and probably will not ever forgive Esther for that. And besides baby shopping is completely different from dress shopping this was more important and Caroline was not going to let Esther ruin this precious moment for her and her mother.

"No Nik I will not ask your mom to join us, she is going to cause another scene, I just know it so please do not make me ask her or your sister to join us. This is very important for my mom and I to do this together, and only us nobody else will be asked to come not even you. Do you understand?"

"I still think you are being a tad bit dramatic but I understand sweetheart. I know how important it is for you and your mother to bond so, I will not ask you to include my mother or sister. But do please try to bond with my mother just for an hour or two."

"I guess I can do that " And she meant it, Caroline knows how important it is to Klaus that she get along with his family, and especially his mother. Klaus might not have had that great of a relationship with his mother when he was younger but Esther has been try hard to get her son to accept her the last few years.

It was quite to shock to Caroline when Klaus told her he invited his mother to their wedding. Since that day all Caroline has tried to do was befriend Esther but it just seemed like Esther was not looking to have a relationship with Caroline only with Klaus. As Caroline looked back at her husband she knows just by looking at his face that he really wants to Caroline and Esther to get along before the baby comes.

It seems like forever that Caroline debates the pros and cons of going baby shopping with Esther, and knowing that if she does this it will bring a smile to her husbands face she decides to give Esther a chance to be a part of their baby's life.

"Okay I will ask your mother if she is interested in going baby shopping with me but, there has to be some sort of ground rules okay." She says while giving him a pointed look.

"That is fine by me love, whatever you want it will go as you wish. Now what are these ground rules of yours?" He says smiling at her.

"Rule number one: your mother can have an input but she will not dictate what I can and cannot buy for the baby. Second she will not criticize me about what I wear and she will not have a say in how we raise our baby is that clear." She says while raising her eyebrow trying to sound intimidating.

"Yes, love we will have total control on how we raise our baby and no one is going to have an opinion or say on it." He reassures her.

"Caroline this is our baby nobody else's we are her parents and in a few months we will be able to give her the love that we did not get when we were kids. You are going to be a great mother and no one is going to tell you how to raise her, I know you are scared but I am going to be here every step of the way."

He tells her knowing she was having doubts on being a good mother to their daughter since she has been having some complications throughout her pregnancy. It sacred even him that something may go wrong and if he loses either one he would not know how to move on. It scares him to know the delivery may go wrong but he knows Caroline will fight hard for their daughter and he was going to show her how strong she really is.

 **Authors Note** : This is my first attempt to writing a Klaroline story. I really love Klaus and Caroline's story, I think it is so beautiful and so full of emotion that I wanted to create my own story about their love. This is a human au. AU's are my favorite genre for klaroline especially when they have a family. I hope you guys enjoy this story and please give me any kind of feedback


	2. Chapter 2

**When the Sun Rises**

Chapter 2

The house was on full chaotic mode that morning. Caroline was trying to get things ready for her shopping trip with her mom that she was running in and out of the house looking for all her shopping lists, driving Klaus completely insane. Klaus swore he was going to break his neck watching her do that. He knew these lists were important to her and he should be helping her find them but, it was just too funny for him. Looking at her face filled with determination reminds him of why he married her, and why he knew she the only person he wanted to share a life with.

Seeing Klaus chuckling, Caroline starts to get annoyed. How dare he laugh at me at a time like this and not see how important finding these lists are for me she thought.

"Stop laughing at me." Caroline said looking at Klaus directly in the eyes.

"This is not funny! Help me find the lists before I make you sleep in the couch again." she said in frustration.

"Love come on you know that line does not work on me. You wouldn't be able to last a night without me by your side" he told her knowing full well that in her pregnant state she can't keep her hands to herself.

"Besides you don't really need those lists you already sent a copy of them to your mom for this very reason. Remember "telling her.

"If I did that than why didn't you remind me. I was going crazy looking for them and all you did was watch and laugh at me. I thought I was going crazy for a second" she yelled at him

"It was just too funny for me to watch and you always think you're going crazy, it's a part of you that I love you. Besides I printed out another copy of you lists. If you want it that is, but it does come with a price" he told her giving off lustful eyes.

"And pray tell what is this price you speak of?" giving lustful eyes to him.

"Oh you know just getting me a few new paintbrushes while you're out" he said smirking.

"Really Klaus, Really. How romantic of you" she said

"I thought you wanted a little quickie or something like that. Do you not understand that I am a pregnant hormonal woman who wants to engage in sexual activities with her husband? Do you not car about my needs that you have to fulfill?" she yelled at him hoping he would understand his husbandly duties.

"Love I hear you but I really want to finish painting the babies room before he or she gets here, and I can't have your body distracting me" he told her

"And hey you told me that painting the babies room was romantic, and if you don't remember I showed you later that night how much of a romantic I can be" he explained.

"If you wanted to make love to me you should have just told me love" he told her taking her hand.

"You know that I will always say yes to you, even when I've had a long and tiring day. I will never not want you my love" he said reassuring her of any insecurities she may be harboring inside.

"Am I interrupting something" said a voice by the door.

"MOM. You're early" said Caroline

"That's a first" Klaus whispered earning a glare from Caroline and Liz.

"Klaus" said Liz with a bit of distaste.

"Liz" said Klaus also with a bit of distaste.

Over the years Liz and Klaus have tried to tolerate each other from Caroline sake. Key word tired. They don't hate each other they just try to tolerate one another. Most of the time they just try not to berate each other, and normally things will be all right. The only thing those two can be civil about is when it comes to Caroline and now the baby. Which is why Klaus doesn't mind Liz coming over unannounced with bags filled with baby clothes.

"I believe that I should leave you ladies to your leisure "Klaus said to both women.

"Love I will see you later. I hope you leave some clothes for the others" he joked.

"I love you, and I love you" he said to her and her bump while kissing the bump and Caroline on the lips.

"He seems to be in a good mood" Liz said.

"You both could have been much nicer to each other you know" Caroline told her mother.

"I know, I know. I just can't help it sometimes sweetie. I am sorry" She told Caroline.

"It's fine I know you both don't like each other that much. Thank you for trying to be civil with him for the baby and me" she told Liz

"It means a lot to me that we are all on good terms before the baby come" she told her mom.

"Which means that I will be going on another shopping spree with Esther" she told her mother waiting for a reaction.

"WHAT! "said Liz looking at Caroline as if she has grown another head.

"How could you go shopping with Satan herself" yelled Liz.

"Mom can you keep it down Klaus is upstairs" Caroline whispered at her mother.

"Klaus said his mother was Satan why am I not allowed to call her that" Liz replied

"Because mom that's his mom, he can talk about her like that if he wants" Caroline said.

"Can we continue this conversation in the car, we are running late, and if we are going to talk about this more I'm going to need some food" she said.

On the way to the shopping centers Liz drove so that Caroline won't have to since her six-month belly makes it uncomfortable for her to drive. Growing up Caroline had dreamt this. Her and her mom spending time together, and now she's gotten her wish. Even if it does mean talking about that one thing they have in common more than anything. Esther Mikaelson.

 **Authors Note:** Hey guys sorry it has taken me so long to post I've been getting ready for spring semester. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who has commented, who have favorited and who have followed my story I really appreciate it. Thank you so so so much. I might upload another chapter later this week. Maybe no promises. See you on the next chapter.


End file.
